


Taken By The Wind

by DRHPaints



Series: Clark and Rhiannon [4]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Makeup Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After Rhiannon catches Clark kissing another woman at a party, she’s devastated and leaves the house, staying with a friend and blocking Clark’s number. When Clark shows up at her place of work a few days later to tearfully explain, Rhiannon decides to hear him out.
Relationships: Clark Honus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clark and Rhiannon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Taken By The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> Once again the title is from a lyric in ‘Rhiannon’ by Fleetwood Mac

Grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, Clark stuck to water as Rhiannon sipped, observing those gathered. After a couple of awkward phone calls, Logan McAllister agreed to give in on the one percent he owed Clark so Catalina Coolers could be sold in his stores, and as a show of good faith, the two of them decided to split the cost of a party for their friends and employees to celebrate the merger.

The tone of the evening was subdued, people milling around and chatting as they enjoyed the gourmet hors d'oeuvres and the tinkling of classical music, but Rhiannon didn’t mind as she held Clark’s hand, accompanying him as he conversed with various executives and toadies who made demands of his time, fake smile plastered on his face.

Encountering Logan with Traci on his arm, Clark immediately extended a hand and for a moment Logan eyed it warily. Chuckling, Clark edged forward. “Just going for a shake, promise. Not going to punch you this time.”

Huffing out a laugh, Logan’s meaty paw clapped into Clark’s palm and they shook roughly. “Glad we were able to come to an understanding.”

”Me too.” Clark nodded, hooking his thumbs in his black jeans.

“Well,” Patting Traci’s ass, Logan offered a thin-lipped smile. “All that champagne is running through me. I’ll be right back.” 

Leaving the three of them standing there, Rhiannon noticed Traci’s eyes slowly traveling up Clark’s body from his boots to his blue button up before coming to rest on his chiseled face. “I’m sorry, but I just have to say…” Her voice came off falsely breathy, as though she were attempting a bad Marilyn Monroe impression. “I am a  _ huge  _ fan.” Fingers resting on Clark’s elbow for a moment, she flashed a dazzling set of capped teeth. “I particularly love  _ Running Shoes.” _

_ It’s  _ Walking Shoes,  _ you nitwit.  _ Rhiannon groaned internally, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Of course she was used to people fawning over Clark, it came with the territory. But as Traci continued to hold onto his arm, tossing her processed blonde hair over a shoulder and preening, she was shocked at her boldness, especially considering Rhiannon was  _ right there.  _

Clearing her throat, Rhiannon gave Clark’s fingers a squeeze and moved in a little closer to him. Too kind to correct Traci’s mistake, Clark just bobbed his head and smiled. “Oh, thank you. I appreciate it.”

Traci lingered for a moment until she saw Logan’s bumbling form approaching and withdrew, smiling and placing an arm over his shoulder. With pleasant pardons they left to mingle and Clark led Rhiannon around the party as he continued his endless circuit of glad handing and planting seeds for future deals. 

As he did so Rhiannon couldn’t help but notice Traci. Whether she was refilling her drink, taking a passing shrimp skewer, or hanging on Logan, her eyes seemed to follow Clark around the room like the Mona Lisa. Once when she was staring at him with a particularly hungry expression, Rhiannon turned back to check Clark’s face, but he seemed blissfully unaware, wrapping his wide mouth around a slice of bruschetta and munching contentedly.

As Clark stood chatting with Jared Trecht, a cable television mogul who just happened to have a connection to international liquor distribution which Clark had been trying to dip his toes in for years, Jared clapped him on the shoulder. “Tell you what, give me the email of your business manager and we can go through the initial details and then you and I will have a meeting.”

“Great.” Clark smiled, then he furrowed his brow, patting over his pockets. “Hang on, I don’t have his email in my phone. I have to get the business card from my jacket.” Dipping down to give Rhiannon a quick kiss on the cheek, Clark squeezed her waist. “Be right back.” And with a nod to Jared he strode down the hall.

Unsure what to say to Jared without Clark there, Rhiannon was grateful when a waiter floated by with a hovering tray of tartlets. She popped one in her mouth to avoid the pressure to speak, only to discover it was exceptionally garlicky. After swallowing, she excused herself from Jared, pretty certain she had mints in her coat somewhere as she walked down the hall to the guest bedroom.

Rhiannon opened the door and her heart stopped. She couldn’t breathe. Clark was seated on the edge of the bed, arms braced behind him as Traci straddled him, her acrylic nails crawling through his salt and pepper hair and her collagen lips mashed to his face.

“ _ Clark… _ ” Rhiannon meant to scream it, to shout, to roil and rage and rip through the tastefully appointed room like a hurricane. But her voice emerged a broken whisper, throat tight and eyes burning as Clark separated from Traci’s kiss with an exaggerated puckering noise, cobalt eyes wide and mouth working open and closed in silence.

Rhiannon stepped forward, tearing her coat from the bed and spinning on her heels, determined not to let them see her cry. 

“Rhiannon! Wait!” Chicagoan accent hailing her, Rhiannon hurriedly unearthed her phone to request a car, grateful to see one was only two minutes away as her screen blurred before her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks while she wove through the party patrons in a frantic attempt to get to the front door.

Once outside among Logan’s elegant landscaping and ocean view, sobs wracked her curvaceous form and Rhiannon strained to stay upright as she clutched a hand to her chest, panicking as she suddenly didn’t seem to be able to draw enough air.

Seeing the car approaching, the door behind Rhiannon swung open and the outline of Clark’s tall stature appeared. “Rhiannon!” He started toward her but Rhiannon, head shaking, opened the door and jumped in, unable to look as Clark stared after her, eyes pleading and arms outstretched.

Thankfully her driver wasn’t nosy, and aside from verifying the address, he didn’t feel the need to ask why Rhiannon was weeping as she forced herself to breathe, to calm. 

When he dropped her off at the Malibu house, many-windowed sides shining in the moonlight, Rhiannon offered a watery thanks and ran inside. She could only hope that in the clot of cars outside of Logan’s mansion, she would be able to get away before Clark retrieved the Tesla from the valet. Rhiannon brought out her phone, anxiously waiting as it rang.

“Hello?” Missy’s melodic voice answered.

Sniffing, Rhiannon wiped her face. “Yeah, hey, um...I’m sorry to call so late, but…” Tone tremulous, Rhiannon thought maybe she should forget about it, just go to a hotel. Then a tiny, cruel voice in the back of her skull reminded Rhiannon she would no longer have the safety net of Clark’s wealth to fall back on should she burn a hole in her savings, and so she steeled herself. “Could I...come stay with you tonight?”

Best friend of over a decade, Missy instantly picked up on her distress. “Yeah, of course. But what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I…” Taking a breath, Rhiannon shook her head even though Missy couldn’t see her. “Can I just tell you when I get there?”

“Of course.” Missy replied. “Do you need me to come get you or anything?”

“No.” Rhiannon cleared her throat. “I’ll be there soon, okay? I gotta go.” They said their goodbyes and Rhiannon hung up.

Grabbing a suitcase, she hastily crammed in everything she was able, brain flustered as she accidentally packed her winter gloves from when she and Clark went to Aspen for Christmas.

Staring down at them, fresh moisture came to her eyes and Rhiannon threw them against the wall as hard as she could, where they bounced ineffectually and puffed to the floor. 

_ How could I be so goddamn stupid?  _ Rhiannon chided herself as she scooped her products from the bathroom, tossing them on top of her clothes. _ Falling in love with a fucking rock star? You knew something like this could happen and you put yourself out there anyway. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. _

Struggling to close the zipper over the bulging case, Rhiannon hauled it to the front door. Once inside her car, she rested her forehead on the window for a second, hopelessly trying to process the day’s events.

As she sat at a stoplight, Rhiannon was drained and cold, eyelids heavy in her emotional exhaustion until a familiar black phantom of a vehicle zipped by in almost total silence. She couldn’t be certain it was Clark, after all the Tesla was moving quickly, but that in and of itself was an indication that it was likely him, racing back to the house, careless of the consequences as he pushed the boundaries of legality on the road as per usual.

Rhiannon wound her way to Beverly Hills, grateful when she rolled to a stop in front of Missy’s humble apartment building. Welcoming her inside, Missy listened to her tale of woe patiently, giving Rhiannon a consoling hug and never saying anything along the lines of  _ ‘Well, what did you expect? _ ’ which Rhiannon deeply appreciated. 

That night, laying next to Missy’s lightly snoring form and staring at the ceiling, Rhiannon knew sleep was an unlikely companion. Phone buzzing on the bedside stand, she raised it, illuminating her face in the darkened room.

Clark:  _ Rhi, please talk to me. Let me explain. _

Gritting her teeth, she slammed the phone down and then looked cautiously over her shoulder, but Missy slumbered on. Clark already called three times, Rhiannon staunchly ignoring every one. Finally managing to drift sometime as the birds were chirping and the sun was peeking over the horizon, when Rhiannon awoke there was another text from Clark.

Clark:  _ Please. Rhiannon, it’s not what you think. Just talk to me. _

Clenching her jaw, Rhiannon tapped her phone, thumb hovering over ‘Block Contact’ for a moment before, with glassy eyes shut, she pressed down. Rhiannon tried to go about her day as per usual, getting ready for work and hoisting her cleaning supplies into the car.

But no matter what, it seemed Rhiannon couldn’t escape reminders of Clark. As she scrubbed the kitchen floor of the modest Beverly Hills family home, the sun sparkling off of their small, above ground pool flooded Rhiannon’s head with images of Clark’s strong, supple body emerging from the water like Poseidon as he tossed droplets from his gray-tinged hair, striding toward her powerful and confident, broad smirk holding promises he never failed to keep.

Or as she drove home the next day trapped in a familiar knot of LA traffic, and was forced to inch by the unobtrusive mom and pop flower shop along the avenue. It was a few months ago when she and Clark went to a double matinee one Sunday, watching  _ The Circus _ and  _ City Lights _ , awash in Charlie Chaplin’s antics in the almost deserted theatre as Rhiannon tucked herself under Clark’s firm arm, his giggles radiating through her ear and laced with his heartbeat.

Falling asleep in the car after, Rhiannon woke to a heavenly scent encompassing her and, blinking as Clark pulled into the garage, she peered into the backseat to find it overflowing with lilacs, their white, pink, and lavender petals perfuming the Tesla’s interior. Mouth falling open, Rhiannon shook her head. “Clark...what...what are we going to do with all these flowers?”

Clark just shrugged. “There’s a lot of rooms. Plus,” Cupping her face, Clark smiled in the way that never failed to make her weak, sapphire eyes sparkling. “You said they were your favorite.”

No matter what, every place she passed, every man she spotted with broad shoulders, every time she selected something to wear for the day, only to remember Clark purchased it for her, Rhiannon couldn’t seem to escape him. And so when she was dusting a few days later and ‘ _ Gentle and Soft _ ’ hummed over the radio in the kitchen, Rhiannon was eviscerated by Clark’s high, pretty voice, scurrying to the bathroom and shutting herself inside as she covered her grieving face.

Emotionally and physically exhausted, Rhiannon wiped the sweat from her brow as she loaded up her cleaning supplies, mop balanced over her shoulder as she said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell. Door swinging shut behind her, Rhiannon turned around and froze. Clark leaned against her car, staring up with her with his large hands clasped in front of him.

Breath catching, Rhiannon knew there was no avoiding him, so, head down, she marched toward her vehicle, unlocking the trunk and tossing her supplies in haphazardly.

“Rhiannon…” Voice soft, Clark faced her, taking a tentative step forward. Not responding, Rhiannon wondered if it would be too childish to get in the passenger seat and climb over in an effort to circumvent the conversation. “Please, just listen to me.”

Something inside of Rhiannon broke. Days of weighty misery and the loss of what she thought was love rent her in half, and from the crumbled remains emerged a creature of fury that frightened even herself. “ _ And why the fuck should I, huh?”  _ Rhiannon shouted, damning her teary eyes as his somber image swam before her and her hands trembled with rage. “ _ You cheated on me, Clark! I trusted you! I…”  _ Slowing down enough to swallow, Rhiannon shook her head. “I thought I loved you. And you...you ruined everything…”

Clark ached to reach out to her, to comfort her, but he knew better as Rhiannon’s body shook before him, trying, and failing, to cover her wet face. “Rhiannon, please…” Throat tight, Clark moved a little closer. “It’s not what you think. I wasn’t kissing her.”

“ _ I saw you!”  _ Rhiannon exploded, hands in the air as she advanced, tipping up to meet Clark’s aggravatingly beautiful, sad eyes. “How can you stand there and lie to me when I watched while you were all over each other?” Rhiannon wasn’t sure if it was her body making her voice quake or the other way around as Clark looked back at her, pleading.

“Rhi, I...I went in there to get my jacket, like I said…” Speaking slowly, calmly, Clark knew he only had one chance to get the words right. “And Traci followed me. Said she wanted to do something. I told her I wasn’t interested. I told her…” Clark’s sizable hand reached for Rhiannon’s face then, thinking better of it, he let his arm drop. “I told her I love you.” Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Clark blinked rapidly. “But she...she got upset when I turned her down and pushed me back on the bed, throwing herself at me. And that’s when you came in.”

Crossing her arms, Rhiannon shook her head. “And why should I believe you? Huh, Clark?” Examining his face, Rhiannon saw pools gathering at the rims of his eyes. “I’m not fucking stupid, okay? I’ve read the stories over the years. You’ve cheated plenty.” Narrowing her gaze, Rhiannon clenched her jaw. “Why the fuck would this be any different?”

Looking to the ground, Clark bobbed his head. “Yeah, I, um…” Sniffing, Clark stared straight up and blinked a couple of tears down his cheeks. “It’s true that I fucked around a lot. Hurt a lot of people and I...if I could undo a lot of those things I would…” Lifting a shoulder, Clark swiped a couple of fingers over his cheek. “But I can’t. All I can say is that…” Locking into her eyes, Clark shook his head. “Rhi, I’m not that guy anymore. It took a lot of time, and a lot of hard work, but I changed. I gave up the drugs, the booze…” Gritting his teeth, Clark’s jaw flickered. “And the women. I…” Inching his hand across the hood of the car toward Rhiannon’s, he paused just short of her fingertips. “I only want to be with you.”

Rhiannon examined Clark’s face. In their time together, she witnessed Clark in a number of business situations, and observing him closely, Rhiannon picked up on a tell when Clark was lying. If he was trying to hook a new client, and perhaps Clark would pad the success of the Catalina Coolers or Cuervo among a certain demographic, his left eye would twitch.

Staring at him now, Clark’s cobalt gaze was steady as he searched Rhiannon for some indication, some clue that she wasn’t lost to him forever.

Creeping her hand forward, Rhiannon touched Clark’s fingers. “I...I want to believe you, Clark.” 

Drawing close, Clark caressed her cheek. “Please, Rhi. I’ll do anything. We can go to Logan’s right now. I don’t know if Traci will ‘fess up.” Rolling his eyes, Clark made a face. “But I’m willing to try if it means you’ll come back to me.”

Rhiannon shifted her weight back and forth, staring at the ground. Clark’s hands fell to her waist. “Please, Rhiannon…” Resting his forehead to hers, cheeks wet and voice wavering, Clark clenched his eyes shut. “I need you.”

Rhiannon hesitated, but after a moment of contemplation she tipped her face up, capturing Clark’s light pink lips, a salty kiss passing between them as his strong arms gathered her close. Burying his face in her neck, Clark stroked Rhiannon’s crimson hair, his broad frame seeming so delicate, so fragile around her as his vast shoulders shook and his relief soaked into her skin.

“I love you so much, Rhi.” Clark whispered against her. “I can’t lose you. I can’t.”

Rhiannon allowed her hands to meet behind Clark’s back, sinking into his warmth. “I love you, too, Clark.” Pressing her dewy face into his shirt, she inhaled his intoxicating scent. “I’m not going anywhere.”

A strangled noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob escaped Clark’s throat as he pulled back, taking Rhiannon’s face in both of his big hands and kissing her before scooping her into his arms again, squeezing tight and swaying them gently.

“So…” Sniffing, Clark drew the back of his hand over his eyes. “So you’ll come back to the house, then?”

“Yeah.” Rhiannon beamed, nodding. “Just let me get my things from Missy’s and I’ll meet you there.”

Wide mouth blossoming into a dazzling smile Clark held her close once again before planting a kiss on her forehead. “I can’t wait.”

As Rhiannon drove it was as if a stone were lifted from her and her spine straightened for the first time in days. Arriving at Clark’s, she unlocked the trunk and began hauling the suitcase inside when Clark padded out in his sandals, linens flapping in the breeze. “Here. Let me get that for you.” Grinning, he carried her luggage with one arm, the other hand at the small of her back as he led Rhiannon inside.

Gasping as she entered, lilacs decorated every surface to the point of ridiculosity, Clark even took down the displays in the Blue Jean Committee showroom and replaced them with everyday kitchen glasses brimming with the sweet flowers. 

“Welcome home, baby.” Clark’s arms encircled her from behind and he pressed a kiss to her temple. 

Relieved to be crying from joy, Rhiannon spun in his arms and linked their lips, Clark’s fingers winding into her scarlet hair as their tongues twirled. For a moment their mouths were patient, hands tender as Clark and Rhiannon stood in the sunken living room, heads weaving back and forth and hands delicately creeping. 

Then the appetite for one another roared to life, their joined bodies prowling across the living room before anxiously climbing the stairs. Once in the bedroom, clothing was clawed away and mouths frantically tried to fuse as they tumbled into the bed.

Clark’s fingers trickled between Rhiannon’s thighs, coaxing her until her breath was warm and insistent against his ear as she whispered his name. Lips brushing over her neck, Clark began kissing his way down Rhiannon’s body, massaging her breast as he moved over her collarbone and toward her ribs when Rhiannon pulled him up.

“No…” Swallowing, she shook her head. “I need you inside me, Clark.”

“Alright.” Nodding, Clark came up to join her, cock rubbing over her entrance as his stormy blue eyes seemed not to look into her, but inside of her. Clark tipped forward, brow furrowing and mouth dropping open as he uttered a high, soft, “ _ Rhiannon.” _

Swiveling his hips with aching slowness, Clark’s thumb traced Rhiannon’s clit as he stared at her. Rhiannon lifted her hands, holding Clark’s face and polishing his prominent cheekbones. “Rhiannon…” Nose flaring and the muscles in his jaw jumping, Clark’s voice was low as he continued to pulse inside of her. “I was so scared. I…” Ensconcing his free hand in her auburn waves, Clark shook his head. “I thought you were gone for good.”

“I...I thought I was, too, Clark.” Rhiannon undulated her body to meet his strokes. “It was,” Swallowing hard, she combed back Clark’s silver-touched hair. “Awful. Being away from you. I...I felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

Nodding, the wave of Clark’s body flowed into her, face serious. “I know what you mean, I…” Releasing a heavy exhale, Clark laid his forehead to hers for a moment before rising and blinking down at her with his deep blue eyes. “I haven’t really slept since you left. I tried…” Corners of his mouth tightening, Clark looked away from her. “You left your perfume behind in the cabinet…” Cheek on Rhiannon’s shoulder, Clark’s pelvis ground forward as his lips moved against her skin. “So I tried spraying it on the pillows, because I thought…” Clearing his throat, Clark slithered an arm beneath Rhiannon, clutching her near. “I thought maybe with my eyes closed I’d forget you were gone and I could rest.” Rhiannon felt the moisture from his tears as his face rubbed back and forth over her skin. “But it just made things worse…”

Body stilling, Clark cradled her head to him and Rhiannon enclosed his weary form in her limbs, pressing kisses along his sharp jawline as he sobbed and petted her hair. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you either, Clark.” Words a balm to his ear, Rhiannon rubbed slow circles into his back. “It…It made me so angry. I wanted to carve you out of my heart.” Throat tight, Rhiannon shook her head. “I wanted to be able to forget what it was like being here with you, in your arms, in our bed.” Clinging to Clark, Rhiannon’s eyes stung. “I wanted to stop loving you. But I couldn’t. I don’t think I ever will.”

Red-rimmed gaze rising to meet hers, Clark looked at her, face purposeful. “Me neither. I love you, Rhiannon.”

“I love you, Clark.” Whispered words transformed into frenetic kisses, bodies roiling as Clark’s thumb raced over her clit and he drove himself deep inside.

“ _ Clark! Clark! Clark! _ ” Tearing at his back, Rhiannon panted into his open mouth as she constricted around him, seizing and eyes fluttering. Clark emitted a high whimper, hand slithering under her ass to bring Rhiannon as close as possible as he thrust.

“ _ Rhi! Yes! I love you! Rhi! Rhiannon! _ ” Straining, the pain, the agony etched into Clark’s features in that silent, still moment shattered Rhiannon, forged back together by his whining wail as Clark shuddered, warm cum draining inside of her, pink lips whispering, “ _ I love you. I love you. I love you. _ ”

Nuzzling into her neck, Clark kissed her sweaty skin, rolling onto his back and taking Rhiannon with him. Staying inside but guiding her thighs closed, Clark’s muscled legs hooked around behind her, firm arms clamping, and he rocked her back and forth. In that moment, Rhiannon knew true love and safety in the cage of Clark’s body. Snuggling into his warmth, Rhiannon spoke against his lips. “I love you, too, Clark.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
